The primary goal of this training program is to provide multidisciplinary predoctoral and postdoctoral training in reproductive biology for those who wish to pursue an academic career in research and teaching in this area of biological science. This application requests funds to continue a training grant, which has been funded for the past 25 years. Trainees will be selected based on their academic merit and potential for a productive research career in reproductive biology. The training faculty have expertise in many areas of reproductive biology including: neuroendocrine regulation of sexual development and mature reproductive function, endocrine and paracrine control of gonadal function, hormonal and growth factor regulation of the reproductive tract, hormonal control of the pituitary, photooperiodic influences on development, hormone receptors in the reproductive system, cell differentiation in early embryogenesis, hormonal control of parturition, and molecular biology of GnRH action. Many of the training faculty members have a strong molecular orientation, and virtually all have incorporated molecular techniques into their research. Predoctoral students will be trained in one of three graduate programs at the Oregon Health and Science University: Integrative Biomedical Sciences, Program in Molecular and Cellular Biology, or the Neuroscience Graduate Program. They will meet the course, seminar, and laboratory research requirements of the graduate council of OHSU and the specific requirements of the program in which they are training. Postdoctoral fellows will have access to the same courses and seminars, but emphasis will be placed on laboratory research. The unique features of this training program reside in the roster of faculty who study a wide range of areas within reproducitve biology; the close ties between the research laboratories within the training program which facilitate co-mentoring of students; free access by students to expertise and equipment in all of the laboratories of the training program; regular meetings of journal clubs and research discussion groups; and the accessibility of performing reproductive research with nonhuman primates at the Oregon National Primate Research Center, where more than half of the training faculty have either primary or secondary appointments. Programs for recruitment of minority trainees and formal instruction in the principles of scientific conduct and practice are in place in the training program. [unreadable] [unreadable]